Halo
by Typhoid-love
Summary: She needed to tell him how she felt because she knew keeping it bottled up inside would kill her. Shayid. One-shot.


**Title:** Halo

**Author:** Typhoid-love

**Rating:** K+, because this is meant to be cute.

**Summary:** Shannon realizes that she's in love with Sayid.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Lost_ I would not be writing fanfiction about it... I would be making Shannon still alive! (Pfft, damn writers)

**Authors Note:** I dedicate this fanfiction to my best friend. She wasn't much of a _LOST_ fan until just a few months ago. She just watched _Abandoned_ and she won't stop crying her eyes out. She too loved Shannon. So I wrote this for her because she is a recent Shayid fan and she loves those two just as much as I do. Sorry if there are any misspells.

* * *

"_I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo."_

It was like Shannon just had an epiphany. It happened so suddenly and out of no where. She was merely walking on the beach and she saw him. She hadn't been speaking to him since her brother's death. He looked lonely in his little 'office'.

She walked by far away on the beach and realization hit her like a tone of bricks.

She loved Sayid.

And not only did she just love him, but she was madly and deeply in love with him.

She had been contemplating all of this until well into the night. She didn't exactly know what to do with this new found information. Should she just go tell him? But what if he hated her now? She had been avoiding him as if he were some sort of plague. She knew that wasn't fair to him but she had a terrible way of mourning.

Nevertheless, Shannon walked out of her shelter and towards Sayid's. She needed to do this whether Sayid hated her or not. She needed to tell him how she felt because she knew keeping it bottled up inside would kill her.

She silently walked into Sayid's shelter only to find that he was already sleeping. She bit down on her bottom lip and sat down on the ground next to him. She watched his peaceful features carefully and felt her heart flutter. She moved to push some of his curly black hair away from his face but decided against it; she didn't want to disturb his peace.

While she watched him sleep Shannon thought about why she loved this slumbering man so much. For some reason it had been very easy for her to fall in love with him. He was kind, loyal, loving… not to mention he's unbelievably handsome. How could she not fall in love with him? For one, she had never been into the good guys; she usually dated jerks… like Sawyer. She had never given the good guys a chance, but she did with Sayid and she fell in love with him.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" Sayid asked with his eyes still closed.

Shannon was startled to find out he was awake the entire time. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. He knew she was watching him this whole time and that fact embarrassed the hell out of her. She bowed her head and Sayid opened his eyes then.

"Shannon?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked suddenly, still keeping her head bowed.

"What?" Sayid asked, baffled by her question.

"Do you hate me?" She repeated still not able to look at him.

Sayid sat up and stared at the beautiful blonde. He didn't understand why she would ask such a question.

"Shannon, why are you asking me this?" He asked hoping that she would look at him. She didn't. "Look at me." He said putting his hand on her chin and making her look at him.

The look Shannon gave him made him wince inwardly. Her look was desperate; she was desperate for him to answer her question honestly. It kind of made Sayid uneasy. What was she trying to get out of this? What would make her think that he hated her when this whole time it was he who thought she hated him?

Suddenly, his hand cupped her cheek and he looked into her eyes intensely. "I could never hate you." He told her honestly.

Relief washed over Shannon and it showed. "Good." She breathed out and took his other hand in hers. "Because I love you."

Shannon's last statement started Sayid more that the overall question. But how could it not come as a shock?

She, Shannon Rutherford was in love with him, Sayid Jarrah. The Barbie had fallen in love with the soldier. How did this happen? Stuff like this was impossible. But it happened; Shannon fell in love with him.

"I love you too." Sayid said unable to hold back his smile.

A huge smile spread across Shannon's features and she let out a nervous giggle. Sayid felt a wave of happiness wash over him; he hadn't seen her smile in so long. He brought his lips against hers bringing her into a gently kiss. She smiled against his lips and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Sleep with me?" He asked her.

"Sayid!" Shannon said lightly slapping his shoulder. "I thought we were going to take it slow?" She asked him playfully.

Sayid chuckled softly. "Just sleep with me. I want to hold you." He said tugging at her arm lightly.

Shannon giggled as she let him take her into his strong arms. "Okay, okay, I'm yours." She said snuggling her face into his chest.

"I am glad to hear that." Sayid said then kissed the top of her head.

Shannon smiled and snuggled closer against him. Since Boone's death this was the first time she felt happy. As Sayid held her in his warm arms, Shannon knew that she would always be happy with him.


End file.
